


Someday I'll Be Where You Are

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Back to You [10]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Andrew Shaw is a Chicago Blackhawk again!, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, NHL Trade(s), Off-Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Three years after being traded to Montreal, Andrew is traded once again.  This time he gets to go back home to his family.





	Someday I'll Be Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I still can't believe that Andrew Shaw is a Chicago Blackhawk again??  
> I actually wrote this right after the trade, but forgot to clean it up and only just remembered thanks to all the Convention content. 🙈
> 
> Title from _Back to You_ by Bryan Adams

The trade didn’t come as a surprise this time. It had been in the works for weeks, and Andrew and Brent had known about it just as long.

When Andrew had gotten off the phone with his agent after that first call, he hadn’t known what to feel. Sure, it would be amazing to get to go back home to his family, but he also hadn’t wanted to get his hope up. Not when it wasn’t sure yet. Brent had looked at him questioningly, but he had shaken his head. He wouldn’t tell him in front of the kids until everything was one hundred percent sure.

Brent waited until the kids were in bed before he asked, “What was that phone call earlier about?”

Andrew took a deep breath. “So the Habs are looking to trade me,” he said. “And apparently they’ve agreed to do their best to get me back to Chicago. If the Hawks are interested that is.”

He could see his own feelings mirrored on Brent’s face; the cautious hope for their family to be properly reunited again, but also how he was trying not to hope _too_ much while he was trying to figure out what to say.

“That’s nice of them,” Brent said finally.

“Yeah the question is just if they can make it work.”

Brent nodded and pulled him close, before he said, “Let’s not worry about it too much for now. Let’s see what they’re doing first.” He pressed a kiss to Andrew’s temple and added, “You know we’d all be happy to have you with us again.”

Andrew smiled. “I know.”

So he didn’t worry too much about it. He’d get updates from his agent and things looked good for his return, but he wasn’t going to jinx it either. Not when this was everything he had secretly hoped for ever since he had left for Montreal.

He was fairly sure the kids realised that something was going on, but for once none of them asked any questions. Carter only shot them suspicious looks when he thought they didn’t see, while Kenzie and Dylan at least acted far more unconcerned.

And then finally the call came.

His agent didn’t even start with a greeting when Andrew picked up, just said, “Congratulations, you’re a Blackhawk again.”

Andrew had to grin. “Thanks.”

From the other end of the sun deck Brent mouthed, “Good news?” at him and Andrew only nodded while his agent said, “Bowman is going to call you soon and then they’re going to announce it as soon as all the boring administrative stuff is done.”

“Great. Guess that gives me some time to tell the family.”

There was a laugh from the other end of the line. “You go do that. I’ll call if there’s anything else. Tell your husband I said hello.”

“Will do. Thank you.”

“Have a nice afternoon.”

“You too.”

They hung up and Andrew went over to where Brent was lounging in a deck chair.

“You’re coming back?” Brent asked, already grinning and Andrew nodded.

“They’re not announcing it until later, but they made a deal.”

Brent laced their fingers together and pulled Andrew down to kiss him.

“Welcome back to Chicago then.”

Andrew smiled. “Guess it’s time to tell the kids.”

“Go round them up before Stan calls.”

Andrew saluted and Brent sent him off with a laugh and a clap on the ass.

Andrew gathered the kids and waited for them to settle down a little after they had all fit themselves into the hammock with him.

“So I’ve got some great news,” he said, and immediately had the undivided attention of all three children. “You know how I was always talking on the phone recently? Well there have been some talks between the Habs and the Blackhawks and they just told me that I’m a Blackhawk again.”

Three pairs of wide eyes stared at him, but it was Carter who broke the silence first.

“You’re coming back?” he asked.

“I am.” Andrew nodded.

“So you’re gonna live with us again and play with daddy?”

Andrew grinned and nodded again and the next thing he knew everyone was trying to hug him at once, and they almost made the hammock topple over, and then his phone was ringing and by the time he managed to fish it out of his pocket it had somehow answered the call. He shushed the kids before checking the caller ID and raised it to his ear.

“Sorry Stan, the kids just got the news,” he said.

Stan laughed. “No worries. They’re probably excited to get you back.”

“They are.” Andrew smiled fondly at his three rascals, who were all acting completely innocent now.

“I won’t keep you long, I just wanted to welcome you back on the Blackhawks. We’re glad to have you on the team again.”

“I’m glad to be back.”

“You know Jeremy already I assume, but I’m sure he will call you too at some point.”

“I’m sure he will,” Andrew agreed easily.

“That’s actually all I wanted to say for now. If there’s anything else I’ll let your agent know.”

“Thanks for calling. And thank you for working something out.”

“You’re welcome. It’s good to see your family reunited again. Pass on my greetings to Brent as well.”

“I will.”

“Goodbye then. I’ll see you in Chicago.”

“Yeah, see you in Chicago.”

Andrew hung up and for a moment the kids just watched him. He smiled finally and as if a spell was broken the chaos broke out again.

In the time it had taken Andrew to tell the kids and talk to Stan, Brent had texted the rest of the team and their families as well as Liz, to tell them the good news.

All that was left for Andrew was to tell the Habs and Chauny.

He already knew that he would miss the guys. They had become great friends over the past three years, who had helped him through all the ups and downs he had had. They had had a big part of what had helped him make a home in Montreal.

He sent a quick text to the group chat before he thumbed open his conversation with Chauny and just stared at it for a moment. They would have to talk to her about living arrangements and how to move forward from here. She was still one of his best friends, and he had enjoyed living together and helping her care for Andy. And even if he got to be with his family again he would miss them.

So I just got traded back to Chicago he texted finally, if only to get that over with. They’d work the rest out together.

By dinner time the news were out and Andrew’s phone was blowing up with messages from teammates and friends. There was an amusing split in the Hawks group chat Brent had added him to again, between the guys who had already played with him and chirped him mercilessly, and the new guys who were almost too polite in welcoming him back to the team. Andrew grinned when he read those texts. They didn’t know what hit them yet.

_Who’s gonna help me corrupt the rookies now??_ Gally texted him at some point

_I’ve never corrupted a rookie in my life. I strongly suggest that they get to hold Andy if they do things._

_See?_

_You’ll manage. Just get Lehky to help you._

_I guess :(_

_And Chucky when he’s around_

Gally only send a smiling emoji back, so he was probably off to bother Chucky instead now.

The kids only barely calmed down by bed time, and they all insisted on being brought to bed by Andrew himself. Andrew only laughed and indulged them.

He tucked Dylan into her own bed and had Kenzie and Carter sit in his lap as he read them a story. Dylan was out pretty soon and by the time he finished reading Kenzie had fallen asleep as well, and Carter looked like he was close enough as well.

He carried Kenzie to her room and tucked her in before doing the same with Carter, who looked like he held on through sheer determination.

“Will Andy come to Chicago, too?” Carter asked sleepily.

Andrew smiled. “We’ll have to see. We’re going to talk to Chauny, but she might want to stay in Montreal. She has friends and work there.”

“You’ll ask?”

“I will, I promise.” He leaned down to press a kiss to Carter’s forehead. “Good night, Shortcake.”

“Night, daddy.”

And Carter closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Brent was watching TV when Andrew came back down, but he turned the volume down as soon as Andrew joined him on the couch.

“All asleep?” he asked with a smile as he slipped an arm around Andrew.

“Yeah,” Andrew said. “Carter asked about Andy before he fell asleep.”

“He wants her and Chauny to come to Chicago too, right?”

“He didn’t say it that directly, but I think so.” Andrew did a little half-shrug. “I mean, if you’re okay with it I at least wanted to offer it to Chauny. But she’s got a life in Montreal.” Brent nodded and Andrew continued. “And if she wants to stay I thought she could have the house? It’s not like we really need it or the money we’d get from selling it. And she’ll probably be glad that she won’t have to worry about a place to live.”

Brent squeezed his shoulder and kissed his temple. “We’ll talk to her about it. But not tonight. Tonight is for celebrating that you get to come home.”

Andrew smiled. “You sound like you have a plan for that already.”

I may have an idea or two,” Brent said with a laugh.

Andrew had to grin and when he turned to climb into Brent’s lap to kiss him Brent was already waiting.


End file.
